Fateful Encounter
by Sarapyon
Summary: ONESHOT: Juvia was going home until this mysterious guy helps her out. Is it a fateful encounter or the other way around?


**A/N: **Hey guys! Well it's Valentine's day so I made a one-shot fanfic for GRUVIA ^^ Why don't we make a gruvia version of Fateful Encounter hehe ^O^ Actually there's a reality story behind this one-shot but you will know it at the end of this one-shot. So enjoy this valentine's oneshot of gruvia for now and I think it's obvious who's POV it is ^^

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credit goes to Hiro Mashima-san m(_ _)m

* * *

Juvia was waiting for the bus to ride on her way home but it took her ten minutes until she finally rode one. When Juvia went inside the bus, she saw that the passenger seats are full while other passengers are standing in the middle of the bus and that includes her.

She can't help noticing the guy that's also standing. His hair is spiky dark blue, the black orbs in his eyes were deep to stare at. Juvia knew he goes to the same university as her, because his uniform and his major must be Architecture.

Juvia didn't bother to think much as she tried to prepare herself to get balance when the bus moves again, but then the bus suddenly stops making Juvia to lose her balance as her body goes to his direction.

She just knew that she'll be crash to him so she waited for the impact but the impact Juvia was waiting for didn't come until she noticed that the Architecture guy help her out by holding her waist with his firm hands. Juvia was going to thank him when he lets go but instead he went back to his own composure.

Juvia pouted because she didn't had a chance to thank him but she was staring at him and felt something, like he has a mysterious aura around him.

After a few minutes, Juvia saw two passengers leaving on their seat making her and the architecture guy to sit down together. It was rather awkward for Juvia so she tried to look at her iPhone as she listens to some music.

He was doing the same as he plugs his earphones in his ears while checking some messages. Juvia remembered how tall he was when he was sitting comfortably as she noticed how long his legs are, she thinks that his kind of a sporty guy because she can see the firm muscles on his upper body even though his wearing a uniform.

Juvia just let her thoughts go on as she looked outside the window, but suddenly a lightning struck down and it was almost near to the bus she's riding. It made Juvia startle until she felt her arm leaning to his. She was shocked because of the lightning but in the same time she was embarrassed, but she heard a chuckle and she look up to see his face.

He noticed Juvia and a smile crept on his face. "Are you okay?" His voice is husky and really nice to listen to than to the music that kept playing in my earphones.

All Juvia did is to nod as her response but she can feel that she's blushing, she mentally thank that the lights inside the bus is not too light so he won't be able to see how red her cheeks is.

Both of them went back to their own doing, he went back to watch as show in the bus while she went back looking outside the window. Her eyes widen when the rain got really strong making the tress to bend because of the strong wind and she saw how fast the water flows on the side of the road.

Juvia's eyes suddenly look to his reflection on the window. She thought that they wouldn't have more encounter after those two encounters that happen a while ago but it seems fate is making fun of them.

He was still sitting comfortably on his sit while Juvia fixed her things until her handkerchief fell down and soon after his handkerchief did the same when he shifts his leg a little. Juvia look down but she can't seem to find her hanky because of the small space in their sit.

She raised an eyebrow when she felt some movements beside her, she look and noticed that he keeps his head looking down like Juvia did a while ago, she realized that his hanky fell down as well. Both of them keep searching for their hanky until she felt something soft, _'Found it!'_ she thought as she grab it and starts to puff the dirt away.

Juvia noticed something different of the hanky she's holding, noticing that the color is different even though the size is the same to hers.

"Um… Is this yours?"

She look at him and then on his hand, his holding Juvia's hanky. Juvia nodded as he gave it back to her then he noticed that she found his hanky, "This must be yours then?" Juvia asked shyly making the last word into a mumble.

He grinned when she gave back his hanky. "Thanks!"

_Okay! _That just made Juvia's heart to beat faster while thinking that the bus ride should last forever, but that's impossible because Juvia realized that she's going to get off soon. She prepared her bad and took out an umbrella, sighing in relief that the rain is not as hard it was a while ago, but the lightning are still coming to make her startle.

Juvia prepared herself to stand up, she look besides him and now she doesn't know how to get out because of his long legs but she was surprised when he suddenly stood up and went back to the other sit just besides their sit.

It made Juvia think that he did that on purpose so she can go out easily and it actually did.

She got off the bus, suddenly looking to where she sat a while ago and she saw the architecture guy was waving at her. Juvia realized that he went back to where he sat but this time it's near the window. Juvia smiled and waved back to him until the bus starts to move making her to walk as she keeps thinking about him.

**_Fate must have heard Juvia's wish…_**

After two weeks, Juvia was sitting on the bus as she continues to listen some music but she felt that someone is sitting beside her, but she didn't bother to look who it was until she narrowed her eyes as she felt something familiar again.

Her left earphones came off and made her startle to the sudden act from the person she's sitting with. When she turns her head, her eyes widen when Juvia saw who it was. It was the architecture guy he met few weeks ago.

He was smiling, "It's nice to see you again!"

Juvia didn't say anything but she nod and smiled back to him.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster! What's yours?"

"Juvia Loxar."

**_Fate was on her side... _**

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help but write this! It actually happen to me in real life, except the last part where I see him again because I really didn't T_T And also it's actually an engineering guy but I changed it to Architecture because that suits for Gray more ^~^ Anyway this happen last Monday when I went home late from my University and I tweeted about how gentleman he is making my friends in twitter to tease me and how lucky I' am ^^

The next day, when I told my classmates about it O.O They said it's my fate or my soulmate. They even squeal because they said that it was really cute ^^ Now my engineering friends are hunting him down O.O LOL! I think they all want me to have a love life O.O But anyways… I can't help it to write it down because my friends in Twitter want to know what happen so yeah ^O^ So I hope you all like this one-shot m(_ _)m

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! But for me and my friends called it HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!**


End file.
